


Growing up Different

by hellbells



Series: The Best and Worst of Life [1]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Baby Guide Tony, M/M, Prequel, Tony not raised by Senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony being left alone in a hotel in Hawaii caused an empathic event. It might have been scary but it might just be the greatest thing to ever happen to him as he comes to the attention of Guide Sandberg and his partner, Sentinel Ellison.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the prequel chapters that match the story: The Best and the Worst of Times. It was my 2018 Rough Trade July story and most of you want to read about Tony growing up as the adoptive son of Blair and Jim ... Well, here is that story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if this is readable - then thanks go to my awesome beta, Edronhia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This goes with the early canon of Tony' home life being abusive so there will be mentions of such things. If this is a trigger please avoid.

Tony was lost. His mind was all over the place. Now this wasn’t the exaggeration of a nine-year-old. This was a stone cold fact. His Dad had abandoned him in a hotel room and as a consequence, his powers had come online. He could feel everything and it was horrible.   
  
A voice was heard in his room, he didn’t think it was still the same room though. He didn’t remember. “Hey little one, that is some power.”  
  
Tony focussed on the voice. It was rich and powerful. It was also something to latch on to and was giving him a focal point. Still, too much noise and emotions.   
  
“Ah, Jim, we have a shaman.”  
  
Ellison knelt at the side of the young boy. This kid didn’t deserve to be ignored or abandoned. He was going to chase down the bastard responsible and ream him out. “Do what you gotta do.”  
  
~*~  
  
Tony blinked in surprise as it was calm all of a sudden. When he’d opened his eyes, the whole world was blue. “Huh? What?”  
  
A curly haired man grinned at him. “Hey, Kiddo, meet your spirit guide.”  
  
“Woah.”  
  
Blair chuckled, “I have a white wolf, she is around here somewhere.”  
  
Tony was stepping closer to the bear that the dude had said was his. It was weird he should be terrified of a mountain bear but he felt safe. “Orso. I am going to call him Orso.”  
  
The bear nodded and swirled his arms around Tony in a massive bear hug. Literally. Tony giggled and wasn’t it sad that that was the first hug he’d had since his mom had died.   
  
Blair just observed the young boy and finally asked Tony. “You know where we are?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “I know I was in a hotel room but then I got sad and annoyed and then everything rushed at me.”  
  
Blair nodded in understanding. “It is kind of overwhelming, right?”  
  
Tony nodded and pouted. “How do I make it stop?’  
  
Blair was impressed with the young boy. He wasn’t being mad, or shouting or overly emotional like many would be. He was calm and mature. He kind of wanted to find the boy’s father and give him a permanent headache. “Okay, so have you seen a big wall?”  
  
Tony nodded. “Kind of ... Does the Hoover Dam count?”  
  
Blair nodded. “Actually that is perfect. So to begin with I want you to imagine in your mind that the whole world is behind the Hoover Dam.”  
  
Even in the Spiritual Plane like they were, this should have taken time. Instead, the boy sat down in a sports pose and closed his eyes. Blair felt the beginnings of a shield. It was one of the advantages of coming online young, you had fewer things to unlearn. However, it was quite traumatic at such a young age to come online as a shaman. “Impressive. Keep going. The Hoover Dam is big, make yours bigger.”  
  
The strength of the shield was great. Blair watched as the furrows on the kid’s head disappeared. “Feel good?”  
  
Tony nodded slowly. “I know it is in my head but I feel like I can breathe again.”  
  
Blair was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. He could see where the kid’s spirit guide had come from. He heard the whispered, “Thank you, Mister. You helped me.”  
  
“You’re more than welcome, Tony. What do you say we head out into the big wide world?”  
  
Tony looked around. “I like it here though, it’s cool.”  
  
Blair smirked, ruffling his hair. “Yeah, me too. Tell you what - if you can get my grumpy Sentinel to agree, we’ll come back tomorrow.”  
  
_Turns out Jim Ellison was not immune to all forms of torture. He needed more time to resist a young Tony DiNozzo’s eyes._ __  
  
~*~  
  
Tony opened his eyes nervously. He expected for there to be a flood of images assaulting him like before. “Hey, kiddo. Your dam is there to protect you.”  
  
“You’re here.”  
  
Blair nodded. “I am. My name is Blair, and this is my grumpy Sentinel Jim.”  
  
Tony looked around the barren room. “What happens to me now?”  
  
Jim and Blair shared a look. Blair knew, though, that the best policy was honesty here, Tony would know if they were lying anyway. “Well, your Dad is going to be charged with endangering a child and I want to see you placed in a caring environment.”  
  
Tony pouted and whispered something quietly. “Want to stay with you.”  
  
Ellison looked at Blair and there was a whole silent conversation. They’d discussed in theory adopting a young sentinel or guide who was in need. He’d read the file on the kid and he was nine-years-old and his mom had died, his Dad had left him like he was cheap luggage. “Is that what you want, Tony?”  
  
The kid nodded and bit his lip. “Dad left me though because I knew things I wasn’t meant to, and got frustrated when I ruined a business deal. How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to say the other guy was dishonest?”  
  
Blair paled, Tony was implying that the event that had them called wasn’t his powers activating. “Hey kiddo, when did you come online?”  
  
The boy whispered. “When I found my mom.”  
  
Ellison pulled him into a hug. “You’re brave and stronger than you know. You are going to grow up to be a warrior, I can tell.”  
  
Tony had big eyes. It was the first time he’d heard about what he could be and in a positive way. His Dad usually just glared at him and called him useless. “Really?”  
  
Jim nodded. “What you don’t know, you ask and we will be there for you every step of the way.”  
  
__And that was how Tony met the family he truly belonged with ... and changed his life.


	2. Getting Custody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a child retelling abusive moments from his past. If this is a trigger please avoid.

**Getting Custody**

 

Jim and Blair were already invested in making sure Tony got everything in life that he wanted. It was crazy just how quickly he’d been absorbed into their family tribe. They needed to make sure though that it was recognised in the eyes of the law.

Blair spoke softly. “Now, kiddo. There is a Detective McGarrett who wants to ask you some questions. Be honest, and I promise we won’t leave your side.”   
  
It was an easy promise to make. 

The Detective was older and didn’t upset his shields so Tony was more than willing to answer questions. He may be young but he knew how to have conversations with adults. “What would you like to know, Mr Detective?”   
  
The cop smiled at him. “You can call me Jack.”   
  
He shrugged. “Okay, Mr Jack.” He didn’t understand why the adults all smiled at that name. 

“So before Alphas Ellison and Sandburg appeared you were in quite some distress, buddy.”   
  
The boy looked sheepish. He thought he’d be sad remembering what happened but Orso popped into existence and pulled him into a hug. He saw Mr Jack flinch and he wanted to reassure him. “Don’t mind Orso. He’s mine.”   
  
The Detective nodded but looked pretty uneasy. “He just looks very solid.”   
  
Blair shrugged playing it cool and not wanting to let Tony know just how unique he was just yet. “Yeah, my wolf is pretty solid too when she deigns to make an appearance.”

“I see.” And Jack McGarrett did see. He saw two fiercely protective adults who had the power to make sure little Tony didn’t have to go back to that asshole. He’d seen it all too often in the past, the rich paying their way out of trouble. Well, Jack was sure now that when Anthony DiNozzo Senior inevitably breezed back into the picture attempting to buy his way out of trouble - it was not going to be so easy. 

Tony bit his lip. “You want to ask me about my Dad, don’t you?”   
  
“I do, kiddo.”   
  
Jim and Blair didn’t realise until after they’d done it that they’d done taken up positions either side like they were standing guard.  

“He doesn’t like me, not since mom died. He said something about stingy grandpa keeping  _ my  _ money on lockdown. He didn’t like the fact I was a guide, in fact, he’d tell me to keep my mouth shut and not to spill any of his secrets.”   
  
Jack felt like punching Senior so it was probably a good thing he was on the mainland. “Okay, but kiddo, he is supposed to protect you and raise you, not make you feel inferior. Do you know what that means?”    
  
Tony nodded. “I read a lot. It’s not his fault, he feels that way too so he takes it out on other people.”

Jack put that thought to the side. It was a startling insight from one so young and it showed how quickly the poor boy had had to grow up. “Actually, kiddo, it is his fault. Now, I know this is tough but I have to ask - has he ever physically hurt you?”   
  
Tony felt Orso’s hug tighten around him and he sank into it. His spirit guide giving him the courage to answer the question truthfully. “Sometimes - but only when he was drinking and I wasn’t smart enough to stay quiet or duck.”   
  
Jim Ellison had to fight the urge to go feral, hearing words from a young child who should be protected was enough to send him over the edge. It was readily apparent that the only person who’d ever looked after Tony - was Tony. That would change. Jim would make sure of it, and he could tell by the fiercely protective look in Blair’s eyes that he was thinking the same thing. 

“Tony, that is never acceptable.” Jim found himself saying hoarsely, trying to fight back the bile. He was that angry. The idea that any child could think that way made him furious. 

Tony looked confused but nodded. Jim could tell that he didn’t believe him but he would. “I don’t have to see him again, right?”    
  
Blair and Jim nodded. “The Sentinel and Guide centre will be filing for emergency custody until we can sort the paperwork.”   
  
Jack had to smile because while paperwork would often take time when you are the head of the centre you tended to cut through the bureaucracy. “Anyway, I can help with the paperwork. Let me know.”   
  
The men nodded and Blair was the one to speak up. “We know that Hawaii Child Services will be here soon. Can you ensure it is someone who is able to interact professionally with Sentinels and Guides and is aware of the law?”   
  
It was said politely and firmly. The prejudices towards Sentinel and Guides had improved - especially since the civil rights movement - however, there were some citizens who disliked what they saw as special treatment in the eyes of the law. The last thing they needed for Tony in his fragile state to be dragged away by a bigoted worker.  

Jack smiled softly, impressed by the deft way he managed to sidestep a severe potential issue. The workers here, have representatives from the centre as they figured it was the best way to ensure fair representation for all their potential charges. 

 

~*~   
  


The caseworker was a young guide who worked as a conservator for the centre and was fresh out of her social work degree. “Sirs.”   
  
Blair smiled. “Relax, young guide. What’s your name?”   
  
“Marianne Newburg, Guide Sandberg”   
  
Jim and Blair liked her immediately as she’d seen Orso, let her eyes widen for a fraction of a second and then stowed any shock deep down. 

“Nice to meet you, Guide Newburg, and this is Tony.”   
  
She smiled softly, speaking directly to Tony. “Your spirit guide is made of awesome.”   
  
Tony immediately relaxed and giggled. “He made Mister Jack nervous but Orso is just cool.”

She smiled. “So, I hear from Mister Jack that you don’t want to stay with your father.”   
  
Tony nodded. “That’s right. He doesn’t like me and he hates that I’m a guide.”   
  
_ And that right there would ensure that Tony did not have to stay with DiNozzo Senior.  _

Marianne had to ask the next question. “Is there anyone you want to stay with?”    
  
Tony snuggled closer to Blair. “Mister Blair and Jim, please.”   
  
Marianne saw no reason to deny the request. It wasn’t like the Alpha Guide and Sentinel of the United States would be unable to help a traumatised child. 

“Is this a temporary fostering or do I seek to make it permanent?” 

Tony didn’t think he could be any happier when Jim replied. “Better make it permanent.”


	3. Serving Notice

**Chapter 3: Serving Notice.**

 

Anthony DiNozzo Senior watched his secretary walk into his office looking pale. “Sir, there is someone here to see you.”

“Well, spit it out, woman.” He growled losing patience. He was never fond of people who couldn’t say what was needed to be said. Dinah was usually better at giving him the necessary information and then disappearing. 

She took a deep breath before adding. “It’s the head lawyer of the Sentinel and Guide Agency.”   
  
He frowned because he’d had no direct business with them. In fact, he avoided their kind wherever possible - Sentinels and Guides were just a little too righteous to do business with him in his experience. The only one who came close was Junior and the agency was not aware of his son. He’d paid enough money to make sure of that fact. He didn’t like the idea of their interference however he was curious. “Why?”   
  
“A custody issue, Sir.”   
  
Senior took a deep breath because as far as he knew he had no other children other than Junior and he’d left him in school,  _ right? _ Well, he was about to find out because as much as he wanted to refuse them entry - it wouldn’t end well. He stood up and put on a fixed smile. “Invite them in then.”   
  
Anthony DiNozzo put on his best game face and greeted his guests.  “Hello, and what can DiNozzo Industries do for you today?”    


The lawyer was dressed to impress and before he could even flirt or even attempt to be charming he was slapped with papers. “This is a formal notice of charges levelled against you.”

He went pale for a second and then puce red with anger. How dare they charge him with anything. “On what grounds?!?!”   


She smirked, enjoying the chance to watch him fall from grace. As far as she was concerned this was the precursor. She would see him in court first. “Tell me, where is your son, Mr DiNozzo?”   
  
“At school.” He answered, sure he was that the maid had seen him shipped off.    
  
She snorted in disgust. “No, you left him during a full-blown empathic attack that  _ you _ triggered when you left him in a damn hotel in Hawaii. As you flew home to finish a deal.”   


“No, I didn’t.”

She rolled her eyes at the immediate denial. He was an idiot but she was going to enjoy proving in court just what a bastard he’d been. She was going to make sure that all the mystique and power he could potentially hold over young Tony was destroyed. “We will let the court decide whether you or Guide Sandburg and Sentinel Ellison will make better guardians for young Tony, you selfish bastard.”   
  
“I will not be talked about like this in my own company.”   
  
She grinned at his outrage, obviously completely indifferent to his anger. “I will speak to you any way I like, Mr DiNozzo. Have a good day ... Oh, and your son is fine and in protective custody thanks to the papers I’ve filed on behalf of the Sentinel Agency.”   
  
“You can’t do this.”   
  
“Federal law states otherwise, Mr DiNozzo, and I know you may not believe this but even your money doesn’t excuse you from being subject to the laws of the land. Too bad you’ve encountered a group that can’t be brought.”

~*~

Tony DiNozzo was miles away with his head in the spirit plane,  _ literally _ . Blair was laughing as Jim couldn’t figure out why he was so distracted. “You wonder why a nine-year-old who has just discovered the spirit plane is distracted?”   
  
“He’s there right now?” Jim asked with curiosity but a certain amount of trepidation. He was never fond of the spirit plane - it just messed with his sentinel senses that required reality to function.    
  
Blair nodded but did try to reassure his Sentinel. “Relax, I have Celia looking after him and she will warn me if Tony or Orso run into trouble.”

“Celia, your spirit animal, is babysitting?”   
  
Blair smirked. “Well, more like Guide-sitting. As a bonus, you can’t hide from her at all. She will find you always - no matter what plane you’re hiding on.”   
  
Well, there was no way for Jim to argue with that fact - not that he would. He wasn’t stupid enough to court war with a man who could express his displeasure on two planes of existence - and he was a special-forces trained soldier. “I’ll take your word for it. He hasn’t stopped smiling.”   
  
“We’ve promised him that he doesn’t have to go back to Senior.” Blair reminded him.

Jim wanted to growl but remembered that it was trickier because he didn’t want to upset little Tony. He got the impression that Tony had very little in the way of stable adult presences. “He has reliable people looking after him now.”   
  
Blair grinned. “In our defence, considering his power level, it would be either us or seeing if the Holmes family would have him in the UK.” 

Jim snickered. “Nah, Mrs Holmes has enough running section 6, and keeping an eye on Mycroft and Sherlock.”

Blair knew of the teenagers and they were incredibly precocious in more than just their abilities. “You’re not wrong.”   


Tony interrupted them. “Why is it so quiet up here?”   
  
Blair smiled at the question. “This plane is a special one designed for Sentinels and Guides. Travelling can be very tiring for us but the plane is made of materials that stop that.”

Tony peered around obviously trying to figure out what those materials were and what made them so cool. There was a small pout on his face as he couldn’t visibly see it. “I like it in the sky.”   
  
Jim smiled softly, “It is pretty cool but Orso needs the ground.”   
  
Tony grinned at the mention of his spirit guide, especially as he decided to become real for a while. “He is cool and I want him to able to run so I guess we should land.”   
  
“You’re a good kid.”   
  
The smile on Tony’s face was too shocked for casual praise. Jim and Blair shared a look - making a mental vow to make sure that changed. 

_ Just they needed to get custody first - full time.  _


	4. Our Day in Court

**Our Day in Court.**

 

Kaia was the Head Lawyer of the Sentinel and Guide Agency and her spirit guide reflected it - a shark. She’d been waiting for this day in court for two months. She was a lawyer on a mission. If she had her way - Anthony DiNozzo Senior was never again going to be allowed contact with little Tony. She knew Senior’s type - their reputation and money were the only things that mattered. If Tony stayed with Senior he was going to end up one messed up adult.

“We ready?” She asked little Tony and her Alpha Primes. She had to smile at how much they projected a family unit.  It may have only been two months but it was clear to her and anyone that looked at them that they were now a family. She was going to ensure that they stayed that way.

Little Tony giggled, not worried about the proceedings about to start. It had helped that Jim had explained what was about to happen. It turns out, when you encourage Tony to ask questions, he had a lot of them. “You’re going to kick Senior’s ass so Pops doesn’t have to.”

Blair sighed in exasperation at his partner as that phrase was all Jim. “You didn’t.”     
  
Jim, for his part, looked unrepentant and smirked right back as he replied. “Kaia will make sure I won’t have to.” He would use the system or was contemplating ripping the bastards head off in a feral drive. In his opinion, some people should not be fathers and Senior was a prime example.

Tony giggled at Blair’s huff. “What’s wrong with that?”   
  
“Your Pops needs to remember that he is the Head of an Agency and has people that can do it for him.” Blair replied, showing where his real objection lay.

Jim frowned. “That’s no fun.”   
  
“Yes, but think what the Press will say.” Blair reminded him.

It was true. They’d let it be known that they were fostering a young guide. The papers had, for a few days, posted a lot about it. Like it or not, they were in the public eye and how they acted was talked about. However, they’d both made it clear that Tony’s privacy was to be respected at all costs. Blair and Jim had not even allowed his name to be released to the Press until he was an adult.

Jim sighed, knowing that his Guide was right. "I hear you."

~*~   
  
Senior walked into the court determined to have his moment. He was going to get Junior back as there was no way he was losing access to those trust funds. The kid was naive to financial matters. It was a disappointment that his mind was always on sports but he was starting to see the benefit to that these days.

He growled at the way Tony walked into the court between those two men who dared to take his son. He was holding both of their hands - it was unseemly. The boy giggled at something the Sentinel said to him. They took their seats in the first row available behind the court benches. Senior could feel them watching, and judging him - like they could!

“All rise, the court welcomes the Honourable Judge Chegwidden.”   
  
The former admiral glared at the court. “Be seated. Mr DiNozzo, have the charges against you been explained.”   
  
Senior stood up ready to express his displeasure. His layer yanked him back into his seat and answered on his behalf, “Yes, your Honour,” before he even had said a word.

The judge's face suggested he knew that was complete bullshit. Senior's frustration grew as it was obvious that Chegwidden wasn't the type to be brought.

Kais stood up as she was the one to raise the petition. “Your honour, we, the Sentinel Agency filed the petition. We have documented proof of Mr DiNozzo Senior as being neglectful. It would be the in the best interests of the guide for him to be placed into the custody of the Primes.”   
  
“Go on.” The judge said. He'd already read all the documents filed on behalf of the agency, and the defendant's lawyer.  It was a sealed hearing on the grounds that Chegwidden felt it was the most suitable. While he'd been tempted to ruin Senior with an open court the child did not deserve the scrutiny.

Kaia took a deep breath and gave her opening argument. "Your Honour, Mr DiNozzo, senior, hid his son’s designation from the agency. Worse than that, he took his son on a holiday because it would help him secure a business deal.”   
  
The opposing Lawyer stood up. “Objection, your honour, this is supposition.”   
  
Kaia showed her teeth. “No, no it is not and we have the documented proof. Your client flew home while his son was having an empathic event. The event was so bad, the Sentinel Prime pair of the United States felt it. They'd been at the Hawaii centre and feeling the waves of distress chose to investigate. So please explain to me how that is not neglect. I’d love to know how you plan on justifying it.”

Chegwidden liked her style. “Well, go on Mr Andrews. How does your client wish to explain this away.” His tone suggesting the lawyer was on thin ice already and the session had only begun ten minutes ago. 

The lawyer stood up, and in classic lawyer move, buttoned his jacket up. “Well, your honour, this has been a grave misunderstanding. Mr DiNozzo thought a member of his staff had put young Tony on a plane to his boarding school.”

Kaia growled, hearing the pathetic excuse. “Even if that was true, for the record, there is no point in lying when two alpha guides are in the court. What about the fact your client chose to hide his son’s guide status? As a result of no training, he felt grave distress. Distress that could have been avoided if Mr DiNozzo hadn't been neglectful.”

Andrews looked so sincere that it was a mockery. “After his wife’s death, Mr DiNozzo was terrified that he might lose his son and chose to wait and see what would be needed. He had no idea that his son's gifts were so strong.”   


Blair rolled his eyes and snorted in disdain. His feelings might not have been evidence a court accepted. Still, people would always pay attention to a guide's perceptions.

AJ Chegwidden sighed because he could have allowed a long and protracted argument. He'd heard his fair share of them in his time as part of the JAG but when it came to a child’s welfare - it was not desired. “I would like for young master Tony to speak if he is willing.”   
  
Tony was surprised and bit his lip. The court was big and he knew this was important but he could do his part. He asked, “Can Orso come with me, Mister Judge?”

The judge looked curious and Kaia was quick to explain. “It is his spirit animal that can appear rather corporeal at times.”   
  
“I see and is Orso a bear?” Chegwidden asked, wondering if his translation was correct.

“That is correct, your honour.” Kaia replied.

AJ sighed and waved them through. "The more the merrier."

~*~

Jim and Blair hadn’t liked letting Tony step onto the court side with them not there. The judge seemed more bemused than annoyed. “If Papa Bears want to sit with their lawyer then please.”   
  
Tony giggled finding the image of Blair and Jim as bears very funny - it helped relax him. He showed his heart though when he said with all seriousness. “I will be just over there where you can see me.”

Blair smiled at the way the young child was trying to reassure the adults. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other adults in the room just how much the young child seemed to care for Blair and Jim. “I know, Kiddo. Go and answer the judge truthfully.”   
  
“Okay.”

Tony walked across the courtroom to the chair and sat down. He didn’t like the way everyone was staring at him but he remembered Jim’s words. People will always stare so make sure you give them something good to stare at.

“What do you want to know, Mister Judge?”

Well, the kid was obviously calm and in control right now. “Can  you remember what happened in Hawaii?”    
  
Tony bit his lip. “Yes, Sir. Senior had asked me to go to dinner with him because of his one his business friends. Only I told him what the other man thought and I wasn’t supposed to. He got mad and we went back to the hotel. He kept shouting at me and I could feel how mad he was at me.”   
  
It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Tony hadn’t referred to Senior as his father. Chegwidden bit back his own growl and tempered his tone. “And what happened back in the hotel?”   


“He was really cross, called me names, told me I was as fragile and damaged as mommy which was really mean. She died a few years back and was always sad. I don’t want to be like that, and then I felt everything. I didn’t know how to build the wall like Mister Blair showed me.”   


AJ looked at Senior and if a look could kill, he would be six-feet under. He was so tempted to call on some of the active servicemen he still knew. Still, he remembered that he was better than that and he had responsibilities. “If you have any excuse in the world for being a miserable human being, I would love to hear it. You left your child in the midst of an empathic attack because a business deal went sour. If we hear any more, I’m likely to see Sentinel Ellison end up in a feral drive and killing your ass. While I think it might be worth it, I don’t want to have to subject the cleaners to clearing it up.”   
  
“Now hang on a minute. He is my child.” Senior stood up arguing.

The judge was not impressed. “Then you should have acted like a father while you had the chance. It is clear to me without any extra senses that young Mister DiNozzo is much happier. And dare I say it, healthier, with Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandberg. You have no clue on how to raise a guide child so custody is permanently awarded to the two of them. Get out of my courtroom before I throw you out.”

Jim stood up. “I will be happy to take out the trash, Judge.”   
  
Chegwidden snorted at the too sincere an offer. “I’m sure you would but you have a far greater charge to take care of.”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   
  
Tony looked up wanting to be sure he understood correctly. “I can stay with them?”    
  
“That’s right, kiddo, you’ve made your feelings pretty clear.”   
  
Tony didn’t look at his birth father as there was no reason to, all he could focus on was the fact he could stay with Blair and Jim. They cared about him, he could feel it and he felt safe at their place. “Wicked.”   
  
He tried to play it cool but he ran to Jim and Blair, hugging them tightly. “I don’t have to leave. Did you hear?”   
  
The adults laughed softly as they pulled him into a massive hug that even Orso would have been proud of. “We did, kiddo.”   
  
Tony snuggled down into their hold, feeling safe and happy. He hoped other children got to feel like this because it was the best feeling in the world.    
  
  



	5. School Hard

Tony had come home and thrown himself on his bed. Blair could tell without even being a Guide that something was wrong. As if to emphasise the fact Tony was feeling miserable, Orso was also pouting!   
  
Blair and Jim just looked at each other, this was the first time they’d seen Tony not so happy. They’d been waiting for it, in all honesty. Tony had been with them for a month and was now beginning to trust that he was there to stay. As a result, they were heartened to see him reacting honestly with them. Even if it was upset and grumpy because of schooling.

Tony had been at the new school for a week and he seemed to be settling well. It seemed to help that he wasn’t expected to live at the school like previously. Blair had to rein in his anger when Tony had thought all children were sent to boarding school. 

However, today it seemed like there had been a complete 180. Blair sat down on the bed by him, stroking Tony’s back aiming to comfort him. “Hey kiddo, want to tell me what’s wrong?”    
  
Tony looked up with tears in his eyes. “They hate me.”   
  
“Nah, they’re young and you’re new.” Jim tried to reason with him. He was guessing either bullying, or a new subject appeared today and it was a sticking point.

“They said I’m a freak.” Tony spat out.   
  
Inwardly Blair sighed, knowing how badly any child wanted to avoid labels. Still, that would do no good. He tried a different tactic, he scoffed. “Meh, I’ve been called a freak all my life and you think I’m cool. Don’t you?”

Tony nodded and pulled his head away from his pillow. “You’re the Alpha Prime Guide of the United States so that is kind of a big deal.”

“And you have the strength to surpass me one day BUT you need to learn how to do that with education.” Blair reasoned with him.

Tony’s eyes were filled with tears and it was crazy how protective they were of the kid already. Blair didn’t so much as hug him, as accepted the bear hug of his adoptive son. “So what’s the issue?”    
  
“I can’t play football with dampeners!” 

Jim growled as that bit pissed him off. The laws to protect Sentinel’s and Guides had come a long way but they were no means perfect. There were still old school prejudices that they needed to work on educating people about. Things like the Guide was the ‘weaker’ member of the pair, or, they would emote and screw people’s emotions for the fun of it. 

For the most part, most Guides didn’t have the strength to manipulate emotions. However, there were rules that Guides who played contact sports took dampeners to limit their powers during games. It was a horrible feeling and as a result, most refused to play sports. In fact, Sentinels were made to take a similar suppressant. 

“The rules suck!” Tony said, mumbling into Blair’s shoulder. 

Jim sat and joined the bed hug. “You’re right, they do. You know the way you change that ... you study the law and argue for the change.”

“I don’t know the laws.” Tony replied. 

“Well, you better stay at school ‘til you do, kiddo.” Jim answered. 

Tony pouted because the kids at school hated him. “They say I’m a freak for coming online when my mom died. They say, if anything I should have gone dormant.”   
  
Blair growled, much like his spirit animal, who appeared and started to lick Tony’s cheek, making him smile. “Kiddo, they are not shamans. They had no idea what they are talking about.”   
  
Tony sighed because he knows that but it doesn’t make it any easier. “Look, I built my wall but I can feel how scared they are and how much they hate me.” 

Wow. Now that was tough for a nine-year-old. They knew that Tony had suffered from a lack of positive feelings towards him. They’d wanted him to have as normal a childhood as they could manage. This was not what they wanted for Tony though - to be this unhappy, it may be a part of growing up but too many negative emotions for a nascent Shaman could be damaging.

Blair sighed. “We will talk to your principal and see what we can do to help.”   
  
Tony groaned. “It won’t help.”   
  
Blair chuckled. “Maybe. But it will make me and Jim feel better.”

Tony pulled his head away. “Why?”    
  
Jim answered him. “We don’t want you to be unhappy, remember?”    
  
Tony nodded, biting his lip but wiping his tears away. “I do, I forget sometimes.”   
  
Blair smiled weakly, he had a feeling that whatever they did to ruin Senior would not be enough to cure his anger. “We won’t send you away, Tony, we promised you and we will show you that we mean every word.”   
  
Tony giggled. “Orso and I can feel the truth of it. It’s just  _ different.  _ Can I ...”   
  
Jim didn’t like that he was still tentative but knew it was something they were going to have patience and work with Tony on. “Can you what, kiddo?”    
  
“Senior wasn’t my Dad...” Tony said haltingly. “Well, not how he should be.”

Blair snorted because  _ truer words  _ and all that. “You are absolutely right there.”   
  
Tony was nervous, he wanted to say it but it was too soon. He kept thinking it but was too scared. Orso patted his shoulder, giving him the nudge to just come out with it. He looked at his bear and grinned. He took heart that he was safe and secure. “Can I call you Dad and Pops? I understand if you don’t want me to it just feels right.”

Both men were shocked by the request, and stunned, and would admit to the tears in their eyes later on. Jim spoke first. “You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with.”   


Tony grinned. “Okay, Dad.” He relaxed having said it for the first time. It felt right to say it and he didn’t know why he’d been so worried about it first.    
  
Blair had a crooked grin seeing the stunned look on his Sentinel’s face. He didn’t think there ever would be anything that could poleaxe Jim but he’d found it. Tony frowned and turned to Blair, “Pops, why is he so still?”    
  
Blair explained indulgently. “That, kiddo, is what overwhelming happiness feels like.”

“That’s wicked.”    
  
Blair had to agree. “Yeah, it is. Now, why don’t you get some sleep and me and your Dad are going to come up with a plan.”

“It’s early.”   
  
Blair rolled his eyes. “Kiddo, don’t tell the Shaman you’re not sleepy. Remember, I can feel your exhaustion.”   
  
He sighed and pouted. “It was draining keeping my wall up day.”   


Wow. So the feelings and the emotions had been so bad he’d resorted to hiding behind his best security. This was so bad on every level and Blair was getting madder by the second. At this rate, he’d be schooling him at the Cascade Centre. They had enough eggheads and they trusted the workers implicitly to keep Tony a secret from the press. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Blair liked the idea. 

  
  
  



	6. School's in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blair and Jim want to know about the bullying situation.

Blair and Jim were at the centre, listening to a meeting with the directors of the regional centres on a video conference although Blair was somewhat distracted by the trouble Tony was having at school. It bothered him that his little shaman was having such a rough time of things. For their mental shields - they could do with being in as calm an environment as possible. 

“Are you okay, Alpha Prime?”    
  
Blair looked rueful, even as his hands stroked his hands through Celia’s fur. His spirit animal was gladly accepting the petting as a way to help improve his stress - she was a sneaky thing, cunning like a fox. 

He did explain though, due to the worried looks of the other members of the Council. It turns out, when you’re the heads of the council, looking pensive made people concerned. “Sorry, Tony is having trouble at school.”   
  
The New York Guide, Javier, looked sympathetic. He’d too had a rough schooling until the SG centre had taken over. “Too many emotions?”   
  
Blair shrugged because he got the feeling there might be more to it than that. He hoped he was being unduly paranoid. “We’re not sure. It sucks for him to be a baby shaman, and coming online traumatically with no support for eighteen months hasn’t helped matters.”   
  
“He’ll be okay, he has you guys.” The man tried to assure them. Javier couldn’t think of a better couple to help support a traumatised shaman. He couldn’t wait to see just how the kid blossomed under their guidance.    
  
Jim sighed because it was bothering him just as much as Blair. He couldn’t control the school environment and it was bothering the fuck out of his Sentinel side. To his primal side, Tony was his son now and he wanted to protect him in all situations, however unrealistic that maybe in reality. “We’ll let you know.”   
  
“Don’t forget to leave the principal in one piece.”    
  
Jim showed his teeth. “No promises. Our kid has already dealt with too much crap.”

Javier’s Sentinel, Rob, was the only one brave enough to say it. “You two as parents is so damn cute. I thought it was your kid with the spirit mountain bear.”   
  
Jim had his arms folded across his chest and a quirked eyebrow. “And where do you think he gets it from? And don’t talk crap about Snow, you know he gets paranoid.” 

Sure enough, Snow, Jim’s arctic leopard, graced the hall with his appearance. He looked as regal as his Sentinel, he had his sass too. Jim snorted. “I was defending you.”   
  
With a swish of a tail, he disappeared back onto the spirit plane - it was why he adored his spirit animal.

~*~   
  
Tony was at the school and waiting outside the principal’s office. Her secretary looked at him with pursed lips. “Why are you here?”    
  
“My guardians are here for a meeting, my presence was requested.”   
  
She nodded and then got back on with her mountain of tasks that she had to get one with this morning. 

“Hey, kiddo.”

Tony didn’t care if it was cool. He ran and hugged Jim and Blair, they helped centre him and school had sucked so bad today. “Today sucks.”   
  
Blair was the one to ask gently. “Why kiddo?”    
  
“Ben hates me, and the teacher is ignoring his stupid stunts. They might not hurt physically but he is emoting negative emotions, knowing it will hurt. She doesn’t get that it hurts.” He tried to explain, he was frustrated because he’d built his wall super-high just like his Pops had shown him.

Blair patted his shoulder. “If someone projects negative emotions like that, it is the equivalent of a punch for us, Tony. It doesn't matter how high your wall is. Do you understand?”    
  
Tony nodded because he understood but he didn’t know how to fix it. “So what should I do?”    
  
Blair turned his attention on the Principal. “You told me that you were equipped to deal with online children.”   
  
“We are.” She said with a flush of anger. She didn’t like the implication, especially from Alpha Guide Sandburg.

“Principal Cunningham, we both know that is a lie or my child would not feel miserable at the thought of attending school. You have just heard from his own mouth what his problem is and yet I don’t see any action or a plan from you on how to rectify this.” Blair remarked. 

Ellison was standing with his arms folded across his chest. “You can’t allow it to continue. If a report like this hit a Sentinel Centre, they would be filing for censure. Oh, and at the very least mandatory training for all staff on how to deal with us.”   
  
“They are just kids.”   
  
Jim lost any indulgence he had with this woman. “You were informed of the background surrounding Tony. You had it explained in detail but you didn’t listen. He is special but not unique.”   
  
“He is a shaman at nine years old.”   
  
Blair and Jim went tense. “We know what Tony is, Principal Cunningham. Now, what are you going to do about the bullying our son is facing? Think carefully about how you answer.”   
  
She went icy. “Is that a threat?”   
  
Jim purred. “I don’t threaten, lady, I make promises and I am getting tired of the stalling. It is obvious that you don’t like our kind and we’re impressed that you hid that fact from us. You will be refunding the money we paid for Tony’s education.”   
  
“There is no law about how sentinel and guide children are treated in school or how they should be treated differently.”   
  
Blair began to understand the situation and wow, she was a piece of work. In the last few years, the law had started to make provisions for sentinels and guides. The laws were not perfect but they were a start and a good point to engage in debate. He could work on campaigning for more changes once the initial wave had taken place. She was right that there was no protection in place for children but it was about to become a priority. 

“You paid your fee for the semester.”   
  
“We did, but as Tony has only spent a week with you, I think it can be refunded.”   
  
She scowled. “You signed a contract, Guide Sandberg and Sentinel Ellison.”

Blair smiled sweetly. “Yes, and in it, you promised that you and your teachers were here to educate all children to be model citizens and not to discriminate against any child. And you failed on that account.”   


Tony stayed very quiet but he had a feeling things were going to be changing again. The meeting broke up and he wasn’t going back to class so he was taking it as a win. He waited until he was in the car to ask. “Who is going to teach me now?”    
  
“Well, we have enough bright minds at the centre and we can make sure you learn about all the things you need to know both academics and your powers.”

 

“Cool.”


	7. New Type of School

The centre, was a refuge for some, a place of work for others and for Tony DiNozzo - it was now a playground/school. It was quite the change from how he’d previously been forced to interact,  it was transformative and for once his mind was being challenged.

With Senior, he was dressed up and expected to act in a specific way and not allowed to use his abilities.  Then with school, it was hard, all the pupils were uncomfortable with him and couldn’t pretend otherwise. Plus, there was the hatred of the principal. He knew his Pops was plotting something to get her back. He’d seen the narrowing of his eyes as they talked at the meeting. It was not going to be left as what was agreed to the school. 

Blair looked amused as Tony peered at the books with interest.  He might find some of them boring but Blair was of the opinion all reading was good reading and he could research what he wasn’t so sure of afterwards. He knew Tony was still unlikely to do anything without being given some type of permission.  “You’re more than welcome to read any of them, you know.”   
  
Tony looked at him with awe,  the library used to be one of his favourite places when his mom was alive. His Senior, well, he had not wanted a bookworm for a son so made up stupid rules. “You’ve written books?”   
  
Blair smiled softly  because he could see Tony was impressed. Oh, that was something he could encourage Tony to pursue if he wanted it. It was crazy just how many things he was now considering to be important . “Yeah, I did. There is a lot of ignorance about us and the best way to successfully combat that is with actions and education.”

“That is why education is important.” Tony replied, thinking he understood the point Blair was trying to make.  He hadn’t been paying much attention in school. It was too difficult to concentrate without his shield. He now had one, so things were easier.    
  
Blair nodded, proud that Tony could grasp that fact. Tony frowned. “Is it why I need to train too?”    
  
Blair chuckled  hearing Jim in those words . “You been running  with your Pops ?”   
  
Tony nodded and was pouting. He had a lot of energy but found when Pops took him for a run he didn’t get as restless. “Do I have to keep doing it?”    
  
Blair smirked. “Well, you know you’ve enjoyed reading since you’ve started practising it.”   
  
Tony did enjoy reading because he could agree with Blair. It was magical to read. It was able to take him to new worlds, places and he could be any character he liked. It was a challenge to picture it in his head like it was a movie but he was equal to the task.

~*~

Jim walked in to see Tony curled up next to Blair. It was quite a settling sight. He’d not expected a kid but with Blair, he’d take on the world and if there was someone who deserved a stable home - it was Tony. 

“Hey, you two. So this is where you got to?”    
  
“Yep, we’re reading. You tired him out with the run.” Blair replied with a grin.

“Did I?” Jim chuckled. “Means we will have to run further in the future.”   
  
Tony groaned. “Do we have to?”    
  
Jim nodded. “Fitness is important in life. It will keep you healthy. Talking about healthy, how goes your classes today?”    
  
“Well, I did maths with Dr Jacobs. He was cool. I did fractions with lego, it was so much easy than when the teacher tried to explain it.” Tony explained with excitement. 

Jim nodded and listened. “How did science go?”    
  
Tony snickered. “I make a mean Volcano.”

Jim could guess how that went. “And clean up?”    
  
Tony sighed. “Totally worth it.”   
  
Jim and Blair hadn’t been sure that they were doing the right thing. They had felt that Tony needed to be around his peers. However, the people at the centre had rallied around and offered to tutor Tony in different subjects. As the Cascade Centre was the original centre, all the staff held Doctorates as they were the experts in Sentinels and Guides, and would often act as advisors and crisis managers for other places.

Tony looked up at both of them. “What did you do to the principal?”   
  
Blair looked surprised, but Jim had to smile. “What makes you ask, cub?”    
  
Tony wrinkled his nose at his new nickname but considering how big Orso was it was fitting. “You left the meeting mad but you said in the car - Don’t get mad, take everything.”

Jim chuckled because he had said that. He had to remember just how observant little Tony was - it might be useful later. “You’re right - I did. You could see her attitude wasn’t right. We made sure you couldn’t be hurt by her but we needed to make sure a warning went out for all the other little Sentinel and Guides out there.”   
  
Tony got it. “We protect the tribe.”   
  
“Absolutely. We always will. It’s our duty to protect all sentinels and guides. And one day, I suspect it will be yours.”

Tony looked serious. “Then I need to read more books. How will I have time for running?”    
  
Both adults chuckled and pulled their kid into a hug. “We’ve got time, kiddo. You’re going to rock this world when you’re ready.”


End file.
